Almerich Ferro
"This world is already fucked up with tension and conflict. This is a killzone. Even if I didn't exist... or if the ISA won... would it be truly different? No... There would still be tension between the Vektans and Helghast." -Ferro Almerich Ferro is a notorious Helghast Doctor and scientist who performed deadly human experiments for the Helghast Empire. Sometimes he is considered to be the father of cybernetics. Early life Ferro's early life is a mystery other than he was born in 2336 on Helghan, however there are a few rumors about his childhood. One was that he was born in a poor family who were later became victims of one of Scolar Visari's order's to kill the weak, poor, disabled and the sick. Another one is that he himself was experimented on by his own father who he latter killed for revenge. Second Extrasolar War Doctor Ferro experimented on ISA prisoners with a superhuman project during the S.E.W. for 2364 to 2371. In 2366, he also started on cybernetics. He deemed the project a failure due to his conclusion that the Vektans's biology were too "weak" for the drugs he injected on to the prisoners. But he believed that an experiment on an helghast might have better results. In 2373, he went to Superior Prison to experiment on Helghast inmates such as making mutants and super soldiers. Doctor Ferro found more of success however his obsession of the experiments grew as he tested his drugs and cybernetics enhance on his own fellow doctors. In 2376, he had not been reporting back to his commanding officers for a week and thus they send in the closest high ranking soldier around the prision at the time,Captain Tikverin Marvidakis. Tikverin found the Doctor laughing while injecting toxic into his guard on the experimenting table. Tikverin quickly punch the doctor to the floor and looked at the dying helghast guard muttering "Pleeeaaaase... Help... meeeee... god help... me...". Angry, Tikverin grabbed the doctor by the neck and pushed him to the wall "What the fuck is going on? Tell me now or I'll inject you with that shit." Tikverin said while he reaches for his combat knife to point it at the doctor's head. Ferro laughed "Don't you see? I was just doing what I was told, it's just that I needed more healthy Helghast to use, verry simple rea-" Tikverin did not let him finish, he knocked the doctor out cold with a single punch. Tikverin brought Ferro in. 6 days later, the Captain learned that the Doctor was let go to do more experiments. Tikverin questioned the Helghast Court on why they would release of a insane doctor. Court told him that the Doctor's research was a success and that Visari ordered him to be released as long he doesn't experiment on his own men again. A few days later, Tikverin saw Ferro once more in Visari Palace. When Ferro noticed the frustrated captain, walked up to him and smiled "Good day Captain Marvidakis, how you do?". That comment made Tikverin even more angry "You will pay for your crimes, you will serve justice." Ferro laughed and said "Oh please, they let me go, you can't do anything. And justice? What justice? You serve under this evil empire fool. Your nothing but a tool for them. The only way for you to kill me is for you to leave your beloved nation, but you can't Now excuse me... I need to return to my work." Ferro then left the captain. In 2378, Doctor Ferro was ordered to just do cybernetics enhance in his experiments as the Empire believed they were the future. Though not the project leader, he helped the scientists. In 2382, he became project leader and was allowed to experiment on Vektan children. Galactic Cold War In 2389, The Doctor was rewarded many Doctor and scientist badges for his service during the war. In 2392, Ferro asked first Overseer of the Najenmik if he could barrow some of his men for subjects. Vikar Detrick replied with a "No". In 2393, Ferro helped to develop planned exo suits. Characteristics "I live for tribulation and knowledge I can get from it" -Ferro Ferro was well known by both the Empire and C.C.C. as mad doctor who had no regard for the health or safety of the victims. Ferro may be a despised figure but his high intelligence kept him alive and useful in the Helghast Empire. Ferro enjoys torturing people through many experiments as according to people who works with him, it gives him a reason to live in life. He even called himself sadistic to those who ask on what he thinks of himself. He has shown to be a coward in battle. If someone tries to murder him, Ferro would run and beg for his life showing that he fears death. One of his biggest fears is to die and ironically, to be in great pain. Category:Fan Made Characters